


Back Again

by Sandmanariux



Series: Ficvember 2020 [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angry Chloe Decker, Angst and Feels, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt Lucifer, Love Triangles, One Shot, ficvember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandmanariux/pseuds/Sandmanariux
Summary: Lucifer wakes up to find something off.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Marcus Pierce
Series: Ficvember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997566
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	Back Again

Something was wrong.

Lucifer had gone to sleep last night peacefully with his hands wrapped around Chloe Decker, his beautiful girlfriend. They had just returned from the 'Bloody Family Dinner' as Lucifer called it and had conversed a lot about Lucifer's history. It was the first time Lucifer had opened up to anyone about his time in Heaven in _detail._ He screamed and yelled and cried, she consoled. They decided it was better to sleep it off and wake up in the morning. 

Now, something was _definitely_ wrong.

Lucifer opened his eyes, still aching from the breakdown last night and turned to his side, expecting to see _her._ But, in Chloe's place, there was a young lady, with brown hair and thick makeup. She had dishevelled hair and was snoring loudly. Lucifer stared, dumbfounded and horrified. He shook the woman awake.

"Who are you?" He asked, scared. _He hadn't cheated on her, had he? No...that was impossible._

The woman yawned and glanced at him, kind of annoyed that he woke her up.

"Oh yeah, I guess I didn't really introduce myself last night."

_Last night._

Lucifer looked at himself and there he was, his muscular chest bare and his pants removed. He was under the blankets, but he could tell. He widened his eyes.

"Last night?" He mumbled confusingly. The woman looked at him like he was stupid.

"You don't have amnesia or something, right?" She asked slowly. 

_What was happening?_

He scrambled out of bed, not bothered to answer the woman's question and buttoned himself up. He was indeed wearing his clothes from yesterday, A purple shirt and a black 3 piece suit. He ran towards the elevator, hearing the woman say something along the lines of: "Oh God, what is wrong with that man?" 

Lux looked the same. It wasn't open at the moment, and he quickly asked Patrick the time as he headed out towards the parking. 

"It's 10 AM, sir," Patrick responded. Lucifer nodded nervously. That means that Chloe was at the precinct by now. 

This had to be some childish prank by her, right? Although she wasn't the type to do pranks, Lucifer was determined. _He would never cheat on the Detective. Ever._

He arrived at the precinct, hands shaking and sweat beading along his forehead. Everything was the same. Yet something was off. He saw Daniel talking to a couple of officers and he saw Officer Cacuzza writing something down. He looked around, desperately.

Then he spotted her.

She was coming back from the evidence room. He smiled and trotted towards her. 

"Detective!" He said, joyfully. He half expected for her to smile back and kiss him.

She stopped, dead frozen in her tracks. Did she look...scared? No, she looked embarrassed. Lucifer's smile distinguished. Her hair was let down and her bangs were gone. Had she changed her hairstyle again?

"Hi, Lucifer." She greeted. Lucifer was about to ask what was wrong but then someone appeared by her shoulder.

Marcus Pierce.

There he was alive and- didn't have a demon blade sticking out of him. He was touching her shoulder and looking at Lucifer expectantly. 

"Good morning, Lucifer." He said, giving a small smile. His hair was out of place and he was wearing his leather jacket. Lucifer was stuck in place, not able to compute what was going on. _Cain was alive. And near Chloe._

"How..." He started, but his throat was glued shut. _He had killed him._

"I thought we were going to meet at the crime scene?" She asked, seemingly...angry? Why was she angry with him? 

Lucifer didn't say a word. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Why wasn't Chloe reacting? Why was she near Cain? 

Lucifer clenched his fists. It was taking all of his power to not stab the first murderer right then and there. He didn't know what was wrong, but that was Cain. And there he was, his hand still on _his_ girlfriend's shoulder.

"Wait, Let me handle this." Came a new voice. Lucifer turned his head and now his eyes widened. 

Charlotte Richards was standing there, beckoning him to come near her. Lucifer's mouth gaped open, in shock. "Charlotte..." He whispered. _She was alive too, somehow._

_Chloe still wasn't reacting._ She nodded her head and walked away with the brother-killing Sinnerman, who both were now talking softly as they exited the precinct. Lucifer almost ran and stopped the two, ripping Cain apart, but the lawyer touched his hand and forced him to look at her.

"Lucifer are you...alright?" She asked, concern full in her tone. Lucifer just stared at her. How was she...unless...

No.

"What year is it?" He questioned, tears stinging in his eyes. They still ached, but that didn't stop. Charlotte blinked.

"Lucifer..." She started but he held up a hand.

"Just. Tell. Me." he gritted. She squinted and let go of his arm.

"Are you okay?" She said again, folding her arms. _Of course, I'm not. The Detective didn't remember him from last night, Cain was alive. You're alive._

He felt droplets merging in his orbs. 

"It's 2018, Lucifer." She responded bluntly, still unaware of how his heart crumbled into pieces and how his brain imploded.

He had gone back in time. To when Chloe was with Cain and when Charlotte was still alive and well. That means that he and Chloe never made love. That means that his brother never arrived on Earth.

That means she doesn't know his true identity.

Not yet.

Lucifer bit his lip, trying to stop himself from shouting and screaming. His father had done it again. He had reverted time for Lucifer to back and relive everything. He wanted to rip everything into two, to fly up to Silver City and slaughter his father.

Lucifer nodded and excused himself from the worried lawyer. He couldn't speak to her and not imagine that she is going to die in a few days. 

In silence, the Devil wept.


End file.
